


I’m Right Here (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

by evil_resident



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_resident/pseuds/evil_resident
Summary: You were a new recruit for the BSAA and on your first ride for departure, Leon tries to ease your nerves.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 42





	I’m Right Here (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

You were practically shaking in your boots. No, not visibly, but your stomach was doing flips, turns, parkour, etc. 

_I earned this spot. I earned this position!_

You tried to mentally encourage yourself, but simply kept repeating empty words. The sound of the chopper blades blurred your thoughts, anyway. While you did manage to beat out all the other candidates for this position, your training couldn’t prepare you for the rush of excitement, or nausea, that came with the suspense of preparing to land in virtually the middle of nowhere. While facing turbulence.

You looked up, scanning those sitting across from you. All experienced veteran men, which made you even more nervous, jittery. You did your best not to show this to your team, wanting to seem reliable. 

But, a man once staring at the pilot turned his head to you.

”Nervous?”

You quickly shot your head up, a small smile growing. No one has acknowledged you for an hour so far, besides basic introduction. 

“You could tell?”

The man you knew as Leon smirked. “Yeah. You’re new, so you have every right to.”

You nodded, the whirring of chopper blades cutting his sound. 

“When I first started,” He spoke louder. “I was a cop. Went to Raccoon City, first day on the job. I’m telling you, whatever shit we find today, it can’t beat that horror.”

You chuckled, knowing he meant it lightheartedly. “Damn, I’m glad you’re here today.”

He leaned his head back, and stretched his legs out. The other men starting eyeing you two, his mentioning of Raccoon City perking them up.

”I don’t...I don’t know if I can keep up with that, to be honest.” You muttered, the sweat on your palms loosening the grip of your machine gun. You flinched your posture upright when you heard the echoing of gunfire from somewhere on land.

”Hey now,” The earnestness in his voice alerting you.

He knew the anxiety you were feeling, it was something his stone solid mind overcame many, many years ago. To see you, a young girl, in the face of possible harm simply broke his heart. He’s worked with many veteran women, but you weren’t like them, not yet. Hopefully never, the more experienced you are, the bigger chance of dying. Then how will he give you his number? He’d have to give you extra attention, extra protection. 

“You’re apart of _my_ team. I’m here for you.” 

You felt tears swell in your eyes, but immediately blinked them back. You could do this, and Leon is willing to lend a hand.

“Thank you!”


End file.
